happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Nurse and Cast's Glazier Smoochie
Enjoy our selection of stained glass art. Watch out for glass shards! Idle animations *Nurse pats Cast's shoulder, making him feel comfortable. *Cast yawns, while Nurse giggles at him. Options Apple Nurse takes out an apple and feeds Cast with it. He happily devours it before spitting out the apple core. Nurse then takes out another apple, but unbeknownst to her, a stained glass apple falls into it, knocking it off her hand and thus replacing it. The content Cast is unaware of the glass apple when he eats it. Worse, he chooses to swallow it whole this time. Cast begins to choke, making Nurse open her eyes in shock. She tries giving him the heimlich maneuver, but this only results in him spitting out bloody glass shards as well as making some other shards jut out from his chest and stomach and impale Nurse's hands. In panic, Nurse ends up running away as Cast collapses from his wheelchair. Bed A cart carrying a stained glass casket/bed appears. Cast takes interest in it and wants to sleep on it. Nurse accepts his request and opens the casket before carrying Cast and putting him there. Shortly after, the casket closes by itself, trapping Cast. Cast begins to scream for help, while Nurse tries to re-open the casket, but for some reason, it cannot be opened again. She then asks Cast to remain calm and runs off. When she returns, without thinking, she is seen swinging a sledgehammer into the casket, breaking it but crushing Cast's body in the process. After that, Nurse realizes her mistake and ends up with a thousand-yard stare complete with a twitchy eye. Fountain Two curtains cover the whole screen. Once cleared, Nurse and Cast are greeted with a stained glass fountain behind them. Cast wants to take a bath in it. Even though Nurse doubts this, she fulfills his request anyway. After being placed in the water, Cast begins making splashes with his only healthy wing, seemingly forgetting the pain on the rest of his body. Frogs begin to jump toward the fountain, so Nurse tries to keep them away. A large toad that hops near her, however, refuses to move from its spot, making the annoyed Nurse grab it and throw it away. But she mistakenly throws it into the edge of the stained glass wall that decorates the fountain, killing it and making the structure unstable. Shortly after, the wall itself crashes down into the still-oblivious Cast, killing him too. Nurse lets out a "whoops" and nervously walks out. Deaths *Option 1: Cast's internal organs are damaged by glass shards. *Option 2: Cast's body is crushed by Nurse's sledgehammer. *Option 3: A toad is killed when it ends up tossed into the edge of the stained glass wall. Cast is then crushed by the wall. Injuries *Option 1: Nurse gets some glass shards impaled on her hands. Trivia *This is one of the few Smoochies that feature more than one character. *Nurse is responsible for all of Cast's deaths in this Smoochie. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Smoochies